


Слишком медленно, слишком быстро, слишком далеко, слишком близко

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Магнус не доводил себя до такого истощения уже лет двести или триста. Хотя грех жаловаться, в каком-то плане всё закончилось вполне удачно.





	Слишком медленно, слишком быстро, слишком далеко, слишком близко

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411537.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Приятного чтения)

— Что же, — оглядев переливающийся лазурными бликами магический щит, проявившийся от удара клинком, Мариз недовольно поджала губы, — должна сказать, выполнено добротно. Ты заработал свою плату, маг.

— От тебя не убудет, Мариз, если ты назовёшь меня по имени, — по привычке возразил Магнус, но, если честно, он так устал за этот сеанс, что не было сил злиться даже на недоверие к качеству его работы. Магнус в принципе не привык халтурить, иначе бы его не звали периодически обновлять защиту, а с недавних пор у него появилась ещё более весомая причина, чтобы здешний Институт был надёжно ограждён от любого нападения. И одновременно — ещё один повод для Мариз ненавидеть его.

— Наш договор этого не предусматривает, а иного ты не заслуживаешь.

Магнус напомнил себе, что презрительно-враждебное отношение этой женщины к нему обусловлено не столько его романом с Александром, сколько её причастностью к Кругу в прошлом, и мысленно махнул рукой. От истощения его пошатывало, и спор с упрямой сумеречной охотницей определённо не улучшил бы его состояние. Улучшили бы бутылка вина, стейк средней прожарки и хороший сон, находившиеся от него за полгорода, а Магнус не был уверен, что сможет открыть портал до дома.

— Ну, для справки ты зовешь меня уже второй раз за две недели и сейчас требуешь усилить защитные чары всего за час, хотя для этого и трёх мало. Скажешь, это наш договор предусматривает?

Неприятный голос отвечавшей Мариз потонул в скрежещущем шуме, а потом как будто в уши Магнуса кто-то невидимый вложил большие клочья ваты, потому что настала благословенная и сладкая тишина. Магнус позволил себе вздох облегчения. Хотя бы голова перестала раскалываться от усталости и боли.

— Бейн, я повторяю — ты закончил? — с плохо скрываемой враждебностью Мариз полыхнула на него глазами, и он, собравшись с силами и духом, ответил в её же стиле:

— Не стоит так волноваться, я не задержусь в этом гостеприимном доме дольше положенного.

— Приятно знать, что даже у тебя есть зачатки совести.

— Приятно знать, что здесь далеко не все такие же приветливые, как и ты, Мариз, — сказав это, Магнус прижал пальцы к вискам, надеясь хоть ненадолго унять вернувшуюся боль, только, увы, оставшейся магии не хватило даже на такое простенькое заклинание. Хуже не придумаешь, потому что, обессилевший и мучающийся от сильнейшей мигрени, он мог наговорить много того, о чём впоследствии пожалел бы. Как, например, сейчас. Меньше всего Магнус хотел вовлекать Александра в политические игры с Мариз. Понимал, что всё равно не сможет оградить от этого их отношения, не хотел выступать инициатором, но именно это и сделал.

Так что нечего было спорить. Отвесив ей издевательски-шуточный поклон, Магнус двинулся было к командному центру, а оттуда к выходу, когда перед глазами у него стремительно потемнело, и сверкающая стеклом и металлом комната скакнула вверх и вбок. Похоже, он на несколько секунд отключился, потому что следующим, что Магнус помнил, было:

— Маг?!

Он осознал себя беспомощно вцепившимся в чудом оказавшуюся рядом стойку с оружием. Видимо, звон металла ангельских клинков и привёл его в чувство. Ног тяжело дышавший Магнус не ощущал: всё ниже бёдер было как вата, мягкое и совершенно безвольное. Вот это да. Вот это он попал.

— Маг, ты что такое творишь? — гневно воскликнула Мариз, и только тут Магнус понял, что с его пальцев неконтролируемо срывались золотые и синие искры. Дело дрянь, раз он не почувствовал самопроизвольного выброса магии. Ну да, защиты-то никакой не осталось, и остатки магических сил утекали как вода сквозь пальцы. Стоп. Защиты никакой не осталось. Магнуса пробрал холодный озноб.

Он сам себя загнал в эту ситуацию. Ему сейчас не то что портал сотворить, — даже отразить нападение, в случае чего, магии не хватит.

— Прошу прощения, Мариз, — тщательно произнёс Магнус, пытаясь удержать под контролем остатки магической силы. Не дай Ангел, он сейчас свалится без сознания, полыхая вокруг стихийными выбросами. — Всего лишь небольшие рабочие моменты.

— Эти рабочие моменты лучше перенести куда-нибудь за пределы моего Института.

Прекрасное предложение, очень разумное, вот только Магнус не был уверен, что сможет оторваться от такого удобного (и главное — очень устойчивого) стеллажа и выйти из здания. Должен, но вряд ли смог бы, а уж о том, чтобы как-то дойти до лофта, и речи не было. Конечно, можно было прибегнуть к помощи примитивных и вызвать такси, да и вряд ли нашелся бы смельчак (или идиот), что рискнул бы напасть на Верховного мага Бруклина, но ведь статус у Магнуса на лбу не был написан, и деньги, как и кошелек, он с собой не брал.

Ладно, из любой ситуации был выход, и Магнус точно нашёл бы его, если хотя бы голова перестала отдаваться адской болью на любой мало-мальски громкий звук. Он не попадал в такое дурацкое положение уже пару сотен лет как, а тут — серьёзное магическое истощение, да ещё и в Институте, среди нефилимов, и так не терпевших его. Магнус бы скорее испепелил себя, чем дал им лишний повод поглумиться.

— Имей совесть, Мариз: я израсходовал почти все силы на защиту твоего Института, а ты выгоняешь меня как блохастого пса.

Судя по всему, Мариз была уже не столько раздражена его назойливым присутствием, сколько испугана, так что на какое-то мгновение Магнус почувствовал себя отмщённым, но лишь на мгновение. В этом здании сейчас он представлял опасность для остальных и своей репутации, но за его стенами уже всё вокруг представляло опасность для него; замкнутый круг, из которого не выбраться. Магнус попробовал было отцепиться от стойки, сделать шаг в сторону, однако проклятая слабость тут же поползла от пояса вверх, грозя лишить дыхания. Решив не рисковать, он снова схватился за свою благословенную опору. Единственным выходом оставалось обождать в Институте хотя бы пару часов, отдышаться и немного прийти в себя, но, во-первых, никто бы не позволил ему остаться, а во-вторых, он сам не горел желанием задерживаться тут слишком долго. Всё равно Александр был на миссии, и Магнус справедливо подозревал, что Мариз пригласила его на это время неслучайно.

— Магнус?

Удивлённый и обрадованный голос Александра, раздавшийся за его спиной, заставил Магнуса инстинктивно выпрямиться. Он бы, наверное, даже отцепился от оружейной стойки, если бы от резкого движения голова не отозвалась новой вспышкой боли: по ощущениям, в висок ему только что воткнули тупую ледяную палку.

— Я не ожидал тебя увидеть. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Александр, — он заставил себя улыбнуться и всё-таки, разжав пальцы, сделал шаг навстречу. Взяв себя в руки, на несколько секунд как-то поборол головокружение: он не хотел выглядеть по-настоящему слабым, не на этой стадии отношений. Да и во второй раз тот вряд ли поверит в эту «уловку». — Какой приятный, право слово, сюрприз. А Мариз как раз пригласила меня подновить защитные заклинания после недавних событий.

Спустившийся с верхнего коридора Александр кинул на мать странный взгляд.

— Теперь я, кажется, понимаю, почему меня так срочно сорвали на эту охоту.

— Он уже уходит, Алек, — сдержанно, но с заметным напряжением произнесла Мариз, и тот недоумённо нахмурился:

— Уже?

— Ну, собственно, здесь и кроется маленькая проблема. Формально, обе стороны выполнили свои части договора, и я должен покинуть Институт, но…

— Куда ты собрался идти в таком состоянии? — перебил Александр. Его красивое и открытое лицо потемнело от негодования. Он приблизился быстрым шагом и, крепко сжав плечо Магнуса, тревожно продолжил: — Ты же на ногах едва держишься, белый весь. 

Заглянув в его полные искреннего беспокойства глаза, Магнус, кажется, от неожиданности и восторга поплыл. Или его снова подкосило магическое истощение, однако нет, скорее его собранность расплавил сам факт, что Александр так волновался о нём.

— Всего лишь немного устал, хороший мой, — Магнус улыбнулся, но для него самого вышло слишком уж вымученно. Должно быть, выглядел он совсем скверно, потому что в широко раскрытых глазах Александра заискрился испуг.

— Он четырёхсотлетний маг и в состоянии о себе позаботиться!

— И поэтому ты выпроваживаешь Магнуса, даже видя, что ему нужна помощь? — Александр перевёл взгляд на мать, закипая от негодования. 

Магнус издал тихий, слабый, но счастливый вздох, борясь с желанием беспомощно уткнуться в его плечо и так и остаться. Как будто нужны были ещё причины обожать этого нефилима. 

— Или это потому что он — Магнус Бейн? Мне неприятно будет услышать оба варианта ответа. Мы — сумеречные охотники, мы защищаем всех, кто следует Закону, неважно, нижнемирцев или примитивных. А если у тебя конкретные претензии к нему, то озвучь их мне, потому что всё произошедшее на свадьбе сделал я.

Магнус восхищённо посмотрел на него. Тот ли это парень, который ещё пару недель назад так мучительно смущался, даже просто оказываясь рядом в присутствии других? Сейчас он бросил вызов Мариз весьма осмысленно и так смело… Конечно, он защищал бы в этой ситуации и кого-то другого, но внезапно эта мысль Магнуса нисколько не задевала. Таков уж Александр, именно поэтому он ему и приглянулся.

Подобная решительность поразила не его одного: Мариз даже сделала шаг назад. Опомнилась она не сразу, а когда заговорила, то не стала сдерживать свой гнев, и крылья её носа широко раздувались при каждом вдохе.

— Видимо, ты забыл, кому это говоришь. Я всё ещё твоя мать, и я глава Института…

— Институтом сейчас руководит Лидия, и ты серьёзно ошибаешься, если думаешь, что произошедшее на свадьбе заставит её уподобиться тебе.

Молча наблюдая за этой сценой, Магнус прислонился спиной к оружейной стойке. Боль прошла, но вернулась слабость, его шатало, и он не был уверен, что сможет сделать шаг без посторонней помощи: измотанный перегрузкой организм начал подключать последние резервы. Так что даже захоти он вмешаться, не смог бы, да и вмешиваться было особо не с чем — в Магнусе боролись и нежелание быть причиной ссоры Александра с матерью, и одновременно неприличный восторг из-за того, что это его так яростно защищали. После их поцелуя во время свадебной церемонии Магнус, получивший щедрое одобрение, собирался сражаться за Александра даже со всеми демонами Ада, не то что с его матерью, но в то же время он прекрасно понимал, как сложно будет тому противостоять всеобщему мнению. Он только-только принял решение самостоятельно распоряжаться своей жизнью, и навесить на него ещё и открытый конфликт с Мариз означало бы надломить в самый критический момент. Но едва Магнус думал всё-таки прекратить спор, как Александр, глубоко вдохнув, решительно и немного грубо сказал:

— Магнус останется здесь.

— Чушь! — немедленно взвилась та. — Институт — место только для нефилимов. И все гостевые комнаты заняты, так что…

— Он может отдохнуть у меня, — абсолютно спокойно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, сказал Александр, и Магнус снова лишился дара речи. Похоже, в этом году он вёл себя до неприличия хорошо, раз заслужил такой роскошный подарок. — Я только вернулся, и впереди ещё уйма работы с отчётами. Магнус вполне может занять мою комнату, я прав?

— Магнус Бейн, не смей! — прошипела Мариз, и Александр внезапно наградил её яростным взглядом. Магнус попытался было собрать остававшуюся магию в одно целое, но накатил новый приступ изнеможения: глаза заволокло чернотой, ноги подкосились и он, ничего не соображая, пополз вниз, оседая на холодный пол.

— Магнус!

В чувство его привёл возглас Александра, и Магнус открыл глаза уже безвольно полулежа в его руках. Тот держал крепко, но бережно, прижимая к груди, и, кажется, ему даже пришлось упасть на одно колено, чтобы успеть подхватить Магнуса. Немного проморгавшись, он закатил глаза и вознёс немую молитву всем ангелам и богам, что наградили конкретно этого нефилима его поразительной реакцией и ловкостью.

— Ты… ты как? — Александр всё продолжал спрашивать, и Магнус преисполнился к нему нежной благодарностью, расходившейся по венам одуряющим ощущением счастья. Искреннее беспокойство, ничем не прикрытая забота без требования получить что-то взамен — он уже начал забывать, когда кто-то в последний раз дарил ему подобные чувства. Ох, какое же Александр сокровище, как счастлив будет тот, с кем он свяжет свою судьбу.

Магнус собирался сделать всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы стать этим счастливчиком.

— Прости, милый, оказывается, и у силы магов есть предел. Не одолжишь мне руну выносливости?

Вместе с магией куда-то делось и его чувство юмора, потому что Магнус ляпнул какой-то бред, даже на флирт не похожий, но Александр предсказуемо воспринял всё абсолютно серьёзно.

— Я одолжил бы, если бы желал твоей смерти. Сам же знаешь, что наши руны для вас смертельно опасны.

— Виноват, — протянул Магнус, натужно улыбаясь, и попробовал выпрямиться, очень медленно, по-прежнему придерживаемый крепкими руками. Он бы, конечно, предпочёл не двигаться вовсе, так сладко стучало сердце Александра совсем рядом — быстро и взволнованно, — но тот только вернулся с задания и сам должен был отдохнуть, а не нести Магнуса на себе. У них будет ещё возможность это попробовать.

— А ты ещё куда-то собирался идти. Решено — Магнус остаётся у нас, — Магнус этого не видел, но, судя по резко изменившемуся тону, Александр красноречиво посмотрел на мать. — Это не обсуждается. Пойдём, я помогу тебе добраться.

За их спинами возмущённо выдохнула Мариз, не нашедшая слов остановить сына, и Магнус сказал себе, что она этого заслуживала.

Он постарался сосредоточиться на ходьбе, как-то координировать движения непослушного тела и не наваливаться на Александра слишком уж сильно: всё равно, даже зная, что тот никогда не использует это знание против него, окончательно демонстрировать собственную немощность не хотелось. Верховный маг Бруклина не доводит себя до магического истощения, перестаравшись с плотностью защитных чар. Однако в какой-то мере награда — гибкое, сильное, желанное тело так близко — того стоила. Магнус бы всецело наслаждался ощущениями, что дарила ладонь Александра у него на пояснице, собственная рука у того на шее, если бы на это остались хоть какие-то силы.

— Я поражён твоим поступком, Александр, но тебе не стоило, — начал он, когда они соединёнными усилиями преодолели последний лестничный пролёт. — Мне всего лишь надо было немного подождать. Я очень быстро прихожу в форму… и не только.

Тот, переменив руки, потянулся в карман за ключом.

— Ты флиртуешь?

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, когда вижу твои потрясающие глаза… и чувствую, как ты меня касаешься. Ты заставляешь меня оживать, Александр.

— Это… это прекрасно, — тот наконец улыбнулся, что удивительно, не смутившись. — Но у меня в голове не укладывается, что ты на полном серьёзе собирался домой через полгорода.

— Ну, учитывая, что порталы — очень полезное изобретение и последние годы я пользовался только ими, то да, добираться на своих двоих было бы очень проблематично.

— Ладно, Мариз, она не в восторге сам-знаешь-от-чего, но неужели ты не подумал, что в Нью-Йорке для тебя сейчас может быть опасно?

Хмыкнув, Магнус попытался горделиво приосаниться.

— На секундочку, я — Верховный маг Бруклина. Редкий идиот решится напасть на меня.

— У Валентина сейчас Чаша смерти и толпа приспешников, которые по его приказу готовы вырезать всех нижнемирцев, — напомнил тот. — Ты так уверен, что они не воспользовались бы ситуацией? Я — нет. Магнус, чёрт возьми, да я в ужасе был, когда понял, что ты собирался так рисковать.

Слушая, как он возится с замком, Магнус блаженно прикрыл глаза. Заступничество Александра вкупе с его прикосновениями и так уже заставляли его млеть, а теперь ещё возможность попасть в его комнату. И это далеко не всё, чем мог закончиться этот вечер.

Увы, Магнус был так отвратительно беспомощен.

— Но ты меня спас.

Дверь наконец поддалась и распахнулась, Александр, бережно подхватив его под руку, помог Магнусу перешагнуть порог. Внезапно промелькнуло желание зажмуриться и открыть глаза уже внутри комнаты... кельи. По крайней мере, такова была первая ассоциация, когда Магнус увидел небольшое и скудно обставленное помещение. Платяной и книжный шкафы, стойка для оружия, кровать (странно широкая для одного) и стол со стулом. Всё. Магнус знал, что нефилимы, жившие при Институтах, были приучены к аскезе, но не до такой же степени. Александр отличался тягой к простоте и полным безразличием к роскоши, это было одной из черт, что удивляла и привлекала в нём Магнуса. Вот только заключённым в стены Института, без возможности жить в Идрисе, Александра сделала Мариз, именно ей он был обязан своей непритязательностью, скромностью, готовностью жертвовать собой ради призрачного долга… Почувствовав, что снова заводится, Магнус с трудом оборвал себя на этой мысли и покорно заковылял вслед за Александром до кровати.

— Я сделал то, что должен был.

Да, а ещё эта присущая Александру скромность, — она тоже пленяла Магнуса.

— Ну, располагайся, — нарочито бодро сказал тот, когда помог ему сесть, и отступил. — Мне действительно предстоит ещё целая куча бумаг, поэтому отдыхай, я тебя долго не побеспокою.

Магнус кивнул, задумчиво гладя простое тёмное покрывало на оказавшемся довольно-таки жёстком матрасе. Его так и подмывало ответить что-нибудь в духе: «Мне всегда так плохо отдыхается в одиночестве», — но это было слишком откровенно, и он не мог предугадать реакцию Александра. Вполне возможно, что тот скорее бы сбежал, чем остался, даже после такого решительного объяснения с Мариз. Но ладно. Магнус слишком много от него требовал, нужно было умерить свои желания, чтобы не потерять всё.

— Тебе не нравится.

Ушедший в свои мысли, он не сразу услышал вопрос, а когда переспросил, увидел, что Александр заметно смутился:

— Моя комната — она ведь тебе не понравилась, верно? По сравнению с твоим жилищем, конечно, просто и… и убого, я понимаю.

— Александр…

— Но ты ещё не был у Джейса, у него вообще условия спартанские.

— Упаси меня Асмодей, надеюсь, я никогда не окажусь в комнате этой блондинки, — Магнус фыркнул, с наигранным презрением поджал губы, и Александр вроде бы улыбнулся, но напряжение из его позы никуда не ушло. — Александр, ты нравишься мне, и я уважаю всё то, что делает тебя тобой. Хотя не скрою, кое-какие дизайнерские находки сюда прямо-таки просятся.

Он горячо понадеялся, что сейчас тот предложит ему как-нибудь этим заняться, слово за слово и Магнус уговорил бы его остаться, но не вышло. Александр открыл было рот, почему-то промолчал и, кивнув, добавил со странной неуверенностью:

— Да, ну да. Ты располагайся, отдыхай. Я… меня ещё долго не будет.

С тоской Магнус проводил его взглядом, отметив вновь напряжённо выпрямленную спину, и, оставшись в одиночестве, уже не сдерживая стона, улёгся на кровать. Она действительно оказалась уже и жёстче той, к которой Магнус привык, но всё же он лежал, а большего от этого предмета мебели и не требовалось. Едва голова коснулась подушки, Магнуса потянуло прочь из реальности в сон, не только ослабевшие ноги — руки, спина, шея стали ватными, на грудную клетку как будто положили гирю, а отяжелевшие веки то и дело норовили закрыться. Магнус на несколько секунд так и сделал. Он не доводил себя до такого истощения уже лет двести или триста. Хотя грех жаловаться, в каком-то плане всё закончилось вполне удачно.

Тело и магия на два голоса требовали одного: уснуть и не просыпаться часов пятнадцать, а то и все двадцать, но разве можно было просто заснуть? Не после того, что сделал сегодня Александр. Если бы кто-нибудь пару недель назад рассказал Магнусу такое, он бы посмеялся, не поверив. В Александре и прежде чувствовалась решительность истинного лидера, но до сих пор он озирался на чужое мнение и позволял лепить собственную жизнь в угоду интересам других. Происходившие в нём перемены заставляли Магнуса трепетать: понимание того, что это из-за него, для него Александр начал раскрываться, расцветать, наполняли его едва ли не дичайшим восторгом, почти до исступления. Ещё недавно они держали друг друга на границе личного пространства, заигрывая, переступали её, но тут же возвращались на свою территорию, и вот Магнус полулежал в его постели, в его комнате — месте, которое могло рассказать о нём больше, чем вся его семья и друзья, вместе взятые. Это был знак такого доверия, безапелляционного, само собой разумеющегося, что Магнус кусал губы. Именно ему Александр так безоговорочно доверился. Магнуса тянуло открыться в ответ, убедить наконец не дёргаться по мелочам: он ведь ни слова не сказал об обстановке, Александр сам завёл себя и смутил подобной глупостью. Но в этом же и была его уникальная прелесть, а Магнус всегда был падок на неё, на самопожертвование, юность, свежесть, прямоту…

Возможно, этого не следовало делать, но, похоже, Магнус впустил его в своё сердце уже очень глубоко.

Открыв глаза как будто от толчка, он непонимающе заморгал. Вокруг была беспросветная чернота ночи с единственной полосой лунного света из незанавешенного окна, но этой малости хватило Магнусу вспомнить, что он не дома. Дома, даже в состоянии жуткого опьянения, он никогда не ложился спать одетым: многолетние тренировки наконец отточили этот рефлекс.

Точно. Он подновлял защитные чары Института, перестарался, и Александр великодушно предложил ему отдохнуть у себя. Вернее получилось, что переночевать: Магнуса, едва он прилёг, безжалостно вырубило — не успел и пиджак снять. Немного свыкнувшись с темнотой, он обвёл взглядом комнату, особенно задержавшись на часах, и грустно вздохнул. Половина второго. Вряд ли уж Александр так сильно закопался в бумагах. Зная его, Магнус скорее предположил бы, что он, не желая мешать, прикорнул где-нибудь на диване или в кресле в командном центре. А жаль. Магнус прислушался к себе: неполных шести часов сна хватило, чтобы прийти в слабое подобие нормы (по крайней мере, падать в обморок на каждом шагу ему больше не грозило). 

Кто-то повернул дверную ручку, и Магнус, приподнявшийся было, замер. О, если бы это был Александр, хотя кто ещё это мог быть посередине ночи, не Мариз же, решившая проверить, а не развращает ли Магнус её сына самым грязным образом в священных стенах Института. Александр зашёл в комнату, явно думая о чём-то своём: он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил даже, как захлопнулась за ним дверь. Магнуса только осенило неприятной догадкой — Александр забыл, что он здесь? — как тот, стянув один об другой ботинки, зашёл в полосу лунного света и потянул футболку через голову, так что Магнус совершенно оцепенел. Ровный белый свет и оттого ставшие ещё более глубокими тени подчеркнули мускулистый торс и потрясающе сильные, крепкие руки, плечи; залюбовавшись этим невольным стриптизом, Магнус выдал себя всего лишь одним шумным вздохом — Александр резко вздрогнул и чуть не уронил футболку. На его лице на какое-то мгновение отразилось замешательство.

— Вот же блин, — растерянно пробормотал он, поводя плечами, словно раздумывая, а не одеться ли обратно. В темноте его сомнение смотрелось… невероятно соблазнительно. — Магнус, прости, я разбудил тебя?

— Нет, я проснулся сам.

Притворяться спящим не имело смысла, и Магнус сел, делая вид, что щурится ото сна. Это помогло: Александр расслабился и перестал теребить несчастную футболку. Сделав шаг к кровати, он попал в область более яркого лунного света, и ночная мгла ещё сильнее подчеркнула рельеф мышц и завитки рун, заставив с замиранием сердца угадывать, где заканчивалась простая тень, а где — тёмная дорожка волос, скрывающихся под поясом штанов. На пару секунд прикрыв глаза, Магнус поблагодарил Ангела за то, что Александру не пришло в голову включить свет, и его выдавало лишь учащённое дыхание. Тот, похоже, совсем не осознавал своей красоты, такой естественной, чистой и отчаянно сексуальной, и потому совершенно не умел ею пользоваться. Будь всё иначе, Магнус бы давно уже сдался ему на милость.

— Чёрт, я… — не договорив, Александр взмахнул рукой и кое-как закончил: — Прости. Из-за Валентина весь Институт на ушах, да ещё мама какую-то игру с Конклавом затеяла, самое время, блин. Я, знаешь, шёл на своей волне и…

— Александр, — мягко остановил его Магнус. — Тебе не стоит за это извиняться. Положение у вас действительно тяжёлое, я понимаю.

Хотя, может, лёгкая обида всё-таки имела место, но Магнус улыбнулся в ответ на нерешительную улыбку Александра, и всё отошло на второй план. Всё, кроме того факта, что сейчас уже середина ночи, а они вдвоём в одной комнате, Александр почти раздет и, да, это уже само по себе было достижением, но как ещё можно развернуть ситуацию… От предвкушения он коротко облизнул губы и, зачарованно посматривая на голый торс Александра, начал издалека:

— Мне кажется, или я забыл поблагодарить тебя за своё спасение?

Тот, неловко переступавший на месте, наконец оживился.

— Магнус, я ведь уже говорил: я не сделал ничего особенного.

— Александр, это совершенно неправильно. Нужно говорить, что это было очень трудно, но ты сделал невозможное, и… — поняв, что тот не оценил юмор, Магнус вздохнул. — Прости. Мы оба устали, и время для шуток явно неподходящее.

— Я бы ни за что не позволил тебе покинуть Институт, — отрывисто сказал Александр, и у Магнуса перехватило дыхание от того, сколько безапелляционности и теплоты было в его словах. — За его пределами сейчас опасно всем, кто не поддерживает Валентина, я не мог позволить, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

— Но мог просто проводить меня до дома. Кстати, такого у нас с тобой тоже ещё не было.

— Не было, — неожиданно легко согласился Александр, как будто в этом признании не было ничего, что могло бы его смутить. Магнусу ещё предстояло узнать, что стало источником его уверенности, но как же ему нравился такой Александр. До дрожи, плавящихся мыслей, поджимающихся на ногах пальцев, неровного дыхания, как у девчонки, впервые оказавшейся рядом с парнем, на которого она запала. Магнус уже очень давно не помнил за собой подобного, и это совсем не пугало, напротив, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. И это в нём пробудил Александр. — Однако твой лофт слишком далеко.

«И я хотел, чтобы ты остался здесь». Магнус отчетливо уловил именно этот, не прозвучавший вслух смысл и едва подавил сладкий трепет.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? С виду как будто бы лучше.

— Много лучше благодаря тебе.

Неожиданно Александр, вроде бы собиравшийся что-то сказать, покачал головой, шагнул назад, во мрак (Магнус чуть не взвыл, умоляя не делать этого) и сказал:

— Тогда отдыхай, я не буду мешать.

— Нет, — Магнус с неожиданной для себя быстротой подался вперед, а его просьба прозвучала отчаянней некуда. — Пожалуйста, останься. Не хочу, чтобы ты испытывал из-за меня какие-то неудобства.

— Вовсе нет.

— Я ведь знаю, что все гостевые комнаты заняты, Александр.

— Не беда. Кресло меня вполне устроит.

— А меня — нет, — Магнус призвал на помощь всё своё красноречие. Он хотел как лучше для Александра (и для себя, разумеется), а того ещё приходилось уговаривать! — У тебя сейчас очень напряжённый период, ты должен отдыхать нормально, а сон в кресле приведёт к тому, что, во-первых, тебе будет сниться работа, а во-вторых, у тебя затекут плечи и спина. Я, конечно, хорош в массаже и с радостью помогу, но предпочёл бы, чтобы эти мои умения не пригодились. До поры. Серьёзно, Александр, если тебя это так волнует, я обещаю держать руки при себе. Нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы делить кровать при острой необходимости.

Казалось, ему так и не удастся настоять на своём, когда тот, внезапно решительно кивнув, шагнул навстречу. Тёмные жилки рун ослепительно вспыхнули на его плечах и груди чёрным, когда он стремительно пересёк комнату и полосу света из окна, и Магнус, задышав вдруг как в лихорадке, отодвинулся на другую сторону кровати. Ему следовало уже привыкнуть к той порывистости, с которой Александр принимал решения, и той прямоте, с которой он претворял их в жизнь, но Магнус всё-таки оказался не готов увидеть того полуобнажённым так близко и не иметь возможности прикоснуться.

— Что-то не так? — взъерошив волосы, видимо, чтобы его неловкость была не так уж заметна, Александр осторожно присел на край кровати.

Магнус с трудом оторвал взгляд от ровной линии его плеча, так заманчиво серебрившейся в темноте, и сглотнул. Рядом с Александром он внезапно начинал чувствовать себя таким… глупым и нервозным, любое слово приходилось тщательно взвешивать, чтобы не вспугнуть его какой-нибудь пошлостью или неподходящим фактом из своей биографии. И при всём этом Магнус ещё и боролся с постоянным влечением, желанием прикоснуться, потребовать поцелуя, а то и более откровенных ласк. Как будто это он был девственником, а не наоборот.

— Просто это оказалось немного волнительнее, чем я ожидал, — он постарался придать своему голосу безмятежность, но получилось плохо. Да ещё и Александр, будто не понимая, какой эффект производило уже само его присутствие, облизнул губы. В голове у Магнуса зашумело. — Ты, практически не сомневаясь, принял моё предложение. Конечно, меня это взволновало. Согласись, у нас было мало встреч и всё ещё ни одного свидания, и вот мы так… поразительно близко.

В проклятом полумраке он не мог разобрать достаточно хорошо выражение лица Александра, а его молчание и прерывистое дыхание только заставляли напрягаться. Он сдерживался? Он был зол? Или... возбужден? Магнус отчаянно надеялся на последнее, потому что сам был остро, едва ли не болезненно возбуждён с того самого момента, когда Александр начал раздеваться. Так, по крайней мере, было бы легче смириться и терпеть не в одиночку. А терпеть нужно было — Магнус понимал, что если они поторопятся, эйфория первого чувства и новизны пройдёт достаточно быстро, а он этого не желал. Познавание друг друга и самих чувств прекрасно и нежно, лишь когда оно протекает постепенно, когда они наслаждаются каждым мгновением.

— Странно, что это смущает не меня одного, — Александр нервным движением поправлял покрывало на подушке, и Магнус невольно следил за его отмеченной рунами рукой.

Неловкий разговор не клеился, не смотря на старательно подбираемые слова, которые бы не заставляли Александра закрываться внутри невидимой брони, а напротив — тянуться ему навстречу. Он был невероятно отзывчив для нефилима — Магнус уже успел познать это на себе, — и потому так хотелось увидеть его таким: не сдержанно-серьёзным, закованным в кандалы долга, а улыбающимся, открытым новым чувствам, нетерпеливым в своём желании попробовать всё, что Магнус мог дать ему, и немедленно. А вместо этого они не знали, как вести себя, словно в первый раз оказались наедине.

— Тогда ... — он постарался придать голосу беззаботности, — спать?

Он готов был поклясться, что Александр в ответ улыбнулся с большим облегчением.

— Да, было бы неплохо.

Это действительно должно быть неплохо, думал Магнус, наблюдая со стороны, как тот разбирал постель. Он хотел помочь, призвав магией вторую подушку и одеяло, но услышал твёрдый отказ:

— Магнус, ты едва сознание не терял, истощив свои силы. Лучше постарайся не двигаться лишний раз, я сейчас вернусь.

Оставалось действительно только ждать его и бороться с переполнявшим Магнуса нежным, щемящим восторгом. До Александра все, кого он знал, за редким исключением, предпочитали едва ли не в любой ситуации обращаться к его магии. Вряд ли кому-то, кроме Рагнора или Катарины, вообще пришло бы в голову запретить ему двигаться, чтобы беречь силы. 

— Тебе лучше снять пиджак. Спать в одежде не очень-то удобно, поверь мне.

Магнус повел плечами так, словно впервые за всё это время вспомнил о собственной одежде. Жесткая, мешающаяся ткань дала о себе знать холодком по спине и почти непреодолимым желанием избавиться от неё и нырнуть в тепло постели, под бок к Александру, плечо к плечу, грудь к груди. Он заставил понесшееся вскачь воображение остановиться. Этого не будет, сегодня — точно.

Покорно стащив пиджак и расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки, Магнус растянулся на постели. Почувствовав же, как кровать слегка прогнулась под чужим весом, он торопливо подвинулся вместе с подушкой и задержал дыхание, когда Александр улёгся на бок, лицом к нему, всего лишь в нескольких дюймах. Всего лишь в нескольких грёбаных дюймах, и Магнус буквально ощущал жар его молодого, переполненного силой и явно желанием тела, чувствовал дыхание. Он почти подался вперёд и остановился лишь потому, что Александр заворочался, устраиваясь.

— Всё-таки узковато для нас двоих, — пробормотал Магнус. — Тебе лучше подвинуться, будет очень скверно, если ты грохнешься на пол во сне.

— Не грохнусь. Нас приучают спать неподвижно, чтобы не тратить энергию во время сна. И я не хочу тебя стеснять, ведь ты, наверное, привык спать вольготно.

— Сладкий, я готов вытерпеть любые неудобства, если рядом будешь ты, — заметив, что тот напрягся, Магнус со вздохом добавил: — Спать?

— Да, — отозвался Александр, — давай спать.

Магнус послушно сомкнул глаза, призывая сон, но тот не шёл. Он слышал, как глубокое и тяжёлое дыхание Александра постепенно становилось ровнее и тише: усталость быстро сморила его. Он уже крепко спал, когда Магнус, смирившись с тем, что ему заснуть не удастся, распахнул глаза. Ну да, как будто он в принципе мог спать рядом с этим ангельским созданием. Скорее, он бы придвинулся ближе, чтобы поцеловать… но заставил себя отпустить эту мысль. Не сейчас, может, чуть-чуть позже. Пусть Александр сегодня спит и восстанавливает силы, потому что вскоре Магнус намеревался сделать все, чтобы их ночи стали как можно более бурными.

Коснувшись переносицы, Магнус беззвучно произнёс заклинание ночного зрения, чтобы лучше видеть, и чернота ночи, вероломно прибравшая Александра к своим рукам, отпустила его, показав скраденные было черты. Он не сдержал вздоха. Сон сделал Александра ещё невиннее: губы чуть приоткрылись, пропуская тёплое дыхание, тёмные брови больше не хмурились (за последние дни это происходило так часто, что Магнус уже всерьёз подозревал, что Александр так и останется со сведенными бровями), а скулы тронула особенно черневшая в темноте щетина, но в этом плане Магнус, наверное, сам выглядел не лучше. Он протянул ладонь, чтобы коснуться чуть колючей щеки, но в последний момент отнял руку.

— Подумай, что ты делаешь, Магнус. Ты ведь не хочешь его разбудить.

Когда ещё удастся увидеть его настолько безмятежным и расслабленным? Только много позже, когда Александр станет оставаться у него на целую ночь, а не на несколько часов. Вопреки слухам, Магнус умел ждать, особенно ждать, когда Александр привыкнет к нему, к себе и своим чувствам, доверится… Тогда Магнус будет засыпать у него на груди или наоборот, Александр предпочтёт устраиваться у него на плече — он не хотел гадать, как всё будет, пусть действительность окажется приятной неожиданностью.

— Какой же ты невероятный, Александр, — любовно прошептал он, магией поправляя одеяло, сползшее у того с плеча. — Ты ведь даже не осознаёшь, что сводишь меня с ума одним своим присутствием. И быть с тобой так близко — то ещё испытание, его не каждый выдержит, а мне тем более тяжело, Александр. Выбери меня, доверься мне, останься со мной — я подарю тебе всё, что может дать любовь. Всё, что я могу, чем живу, лишь останься со мной.

После той сцены на свадьбе казалось, что Александр всё уже решил для себя. Магнуса переполняла эйфория, что отныне тот будет принадлежать только ему, но восторженный самообман быстро развеялся. Они были только в начале длинного пути. Теперь препятствиями будут родители Александра, его работа, их собственные, возможно, завышенные ожидания друг от друга — много с чем ещё предстояло бороться, но начало… начало уже было положено. Магнус прикрыл глаза, вновь вспоминая, как этим вечером Александр взъярился на мать, пытавшуюся прогнать его.

Позже он понял, что занимал добрую половину кровати, если не больше. Их разделяло дюйма четыре, это означало, что Александр лежал практически на самом краю, да ещё и положив руку себе под голову. Прекрасная поза, удобнее не придумаешь. Магнус понимал, конечно, что из такого положения сумеречному охотнику легче всего начать двигаться, но ради Ангела, Магнус хотел, чтобы отдохнули они оба, а Александр, как обычно, принёс в жертву собственное удобство ради другого. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы возненавидеть тех, чьё воспитание и влияние сделало Александра таким самоотверженным, вечно готовым сделать плохо себе лишь бы исполнить свой долг или кому-то помочь.

— Магнус, — хриплый, сонный голос заставил его беспомощно замереть. — Почему ты не спишь?

— Потому что конкретно сейчас я очень зол, Александр. Предполагалось, что мы оба должны выспаться, но как можно выспаться, если твой симпатичный зад буквально висит над полом?

После короткой паузы Александр усмехнулся, и Магнус, не понимая, проглотил вторую часть своей гневной тирады. Какое-то время назад Александра смущали его слова, даже менее вызывающие, чем про аппетитную задницу.

— Магнус, — повторил Александр, приподнявшись на локте, — всё нормально. Я привык спать в любой позе.

— Ты совсем себя не бережёшь.

— Как и ты, — возразил тот, садясь, и Магнус нехотя проделал то же самое. — Ты ведь давно уже защищаешь Институт своими чарами, но это ещё ни разу не доводило тебя до такого изнурённого состояния. Магнус, зачем?

— Затем, что это твой дом, бесценный мой. Как ты думаешь, я мог позволить, чтобы здесь с тобой или с твоей семьёй что-нибудь случилось?

Александр отрицательно покачал головой, и складка, пролегшая было меж его бровей, исчезла.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал он, и от одного этого слова потеплело в груди. Александр не умел говорить изысканно, предпочитал обычные, но зато такие искренние слова, что дух захватывало, как если бы Магнус никогда и ни от кого ничего подобного не слышал. Отчасти это было правдой. Ещё никто из тех, с кем Магнус заводил отношения за всю свою жизнь, не производил на него подобного впечатления. Не рождал такого необъяснимого ничем, кроме любви, желания всецело обладать: и телом, и сердцем, и вниманием.

— Не нужно благодарности. Я всё равно бы поступил так, Александр.

— Ты снова это делаешь, — вдруг выдохнул тот, и Магнус растерянно заморгал.

— Что делаю?

— Заставляешь меня сходить с ума, — Александр наконец посмотрел ему в глаза, и Магнус поразился, сколько в них было едва сдерживаемого пламени. Того самого пламени, которое Магнус почувствовал в нём в самую первую их встречу.

— Очаровательный мой, — он изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос не дрожал, — не кажется ли тебе, что это немного нечестно — обвинять меня в том, что ты сам делаешь со мной?

Закрыв лицо ладонью, тот коротко застонал. Звук был настолько великолепным, что проник, кажется, в каждую клеточку тела Магнуса и отравил его невозможностью получить больше.

— Да, я знаю, знаю. Это выглядит по-идиотски, прости меня.

— Ты не должен изв…

— Я не думал, что это окажется так трудно — просто находиться с тобой рядом. После сорванной свадьбы я думал, вот оно — моя свобода, что я могу, наконец, поступать так, как сердцу хочется, но это до сих пор слишком сложно, даже просто заставить мысли перестроиться. И я то пугаю сам себя, решаясь на такое, на что прежде и во сне не пошёл бы, то опять замыкаюсь и ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мне кажется, я свихнусь прежде, чем справлюсь с этим, Магнус.

Медленно, но Магнус начал понимать. Вот и нашлось объяснение переменам в его поступках, смене решительности замешательством и робостью. Верно, Александр только-только освободился от страха, что все узнают его якобы недостойную тайну; он пытался уже действовать так, чтобы пользоваться новоприобретённой свободой, но ещё не успел толком почувствовать её, осознать. Как сам и говорил: не успел перестроиться для этого. А Магнус своим флиртом ничуть не делал его жизнь легче.

— Тебе кажется всё это очень сложным, — заговорил он наконец. — Нет, в смысле, ты неосознанно, из-за своей молодости, циклишься на таких вещах, на которые в принципе можно не обращать внимания. Со временем это пройдёт.

— Я до этого не доживу, — буркнул Александр, и от его пристального, прямого взгляда Магнуса неожиданно затрясло. — Я ведь нарочно предложил остаться именно у меня и всё равно не смог этим воспользоваться.

Удивлённый его признанием, Магнус, забывшись, облизнул губы, и Александр внезапно дёрнулся. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы жар и нетерпение заполонили собой грудную клетку, распирали, вынуждая дышать быстро и часто.

— Ну, дорогой мой, для подобных уловок нужен опыт, — он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, потому что совершенно не хотел обидеть Александра и оскорбить его гордость. Это означало бы практически неминуемый конец их отношений. — Видишь, даже я тут ничего не выгадал, с моим-то опытом, потому что обещал держать руки при себе.

— А если я хочу этого? — перебил его Александр совсем уж хрипло, и Магнус, осекшись, шумно втянул в себя воздух. Подобные слова были усладой для ушей, заставляли тело трепетать от того особенного наслаждения, когда ждёшь и пока ещё только представляешь себе. Сам Александр дышал словно в лихорадке, и тёмные узоры рун на его шее и плечах казались живыми, змеились, оплетая его мускулы. — Магнус, я понимаю, мы торопимся, и у нас не было ни одного свидания, но я закрываю глаза и вижу тебя, твои руки и… — он замолчал, потрясённый собственной наглостью, а Магнус обессиленно выдохнул. Он ощущал себя так, как если бы только-только вынырнул из глубины: сильно кружилась голова и громко, отдаваясь эхом в висках, бухало в груди сердце.

О, Магнус тоже желал, жаждал к нему прикоснуться. Очерчивать руну за руной, то подбираясь к кубикам пресса и поясу штанов, дразнясь, то поднимаясь к шее, где чудесно смотрелась бы метка засоса — красноречивое свидетельство, что Александр принадлежал только ему одному. Не привыкший к подобному Александр тянулся бы следом всякий раз, когда Магнус отстранялся от него, отчаянно пытался бы сдерживать стоны, содрогался и трепетал, пылал своими невозможными глазами из-под полуопущенных век, а Магнус бы мучал и себя, и его, оттягивая более решительные, более смелые ласки. Потом эти движения будут приносить удовольствие вдвойне, втройне более сладкое, чем если сразу позволить друг другу всё. 

В те редкие моменты уединения, что у них были, они не заходили дальше лёгкой выпивки, лёгких же разговоров и поцелуев: быстрых, коротких и пьянящих своей невинностью.

Но всё же Магнус протянул ему руку и не сдержал вздоха, когда тот начал поглаживать его запястье большим пальцем. Это простое вроде бы движение пустило новую волну жара по всем его жилам, напрямик к паху, и по голодному блеску в глазах Александра он понял, что тот тоже возбуждён.

— Ты можешь меня поцеловать, Александр, — Магнус не узнал собственного голоса, и глаза Александра от такого разрешения потемнели ещё больше, а кадык дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул. — Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь…

В следующее мгновение Алек, стремительно наклонившись, поцеловал его, скользнув языком в рот, и Магнус застонал. Темнота пустой спальни обрушилась на него, подмяв под себя крепким телом, сомкнулась над ними обоими, наполнившись лишь лёгким шорохом и приглушёнными вздохами. Магнус слепо шарил по его упоительно гладким плечам, горячим, как раскалённые камни на солнце, с едва заметными рубцами от рун, пытаясь совладать с умопомрачительным напором. Александр пьянил его, одурманил в одно мгновение, и Магнус потерялся в поцелуях, где неумение с лихвой компенсировалось несдерживаемой страстью, почти яростью. Магнус застонал ему в рот от ощущения нетерпеливого тела, прижимавшего его, лишавшего возможности двигаться; когда тот внезапно приподнялся на руках, нависнув, Магнус, совершенно очумевший, ослабевший, разметался под ним, глотая истерзанными губами жаркий воздух. Александр смотрел голодным зверем, беспрестанно облизываясь; у Магнуса кружилась голова от такого зрелища, и он дышал едва-едва, удивляясь про себя, как до сих пор не прекратил существовать, превратившись в один сплошной кусочек чистого удовольствия.

— Магнус, — еле слышно выдохнул Александр, снова наклоняясь, и тот глухим стоном приветствовал своё имя, произнесённое так, словно он был величайшим на свете божеством. Их губы соприкоснулись снова, на этот раз Александр целовался нежнее, ласкаясь всем телом, ладонями скользя по его бокам, а пахом вжимаясь в пах.

— Господи, остановись, остановись! — взмолился Магнус, получив свободу всего на несколько секунд для вдоха, и для верности еще положил ладонь на грудь моментально отшатнувшегося Александра.

Под порослью тёмных мягких волос сердце Александра стучало в том бешеном ритме, что идеально дополнял биение сердца Магнуса.

— Что я сделал не так?

— Нет. Н-нет, ты… — ему сложно было сформулировать связную мысль. Не тогда, когда Александр только что вжимал его собой в постель, и всё естество Магнуса, распалённое и жаждущее, требовало развести ноги и позволить Александру пойти дальше, получить всё и сразу. Заглянув ему в глаза, Магнус прикусил внутреннюю сторону губы от того, сколько чистого, неприкрытого, неиспорченного ещё желания было в этом взгляде. Александр, ещё как-то сохранявший самообладание, точно знал, чего хотел — Магнуса, всего, целиком и прямо сейчас — и обжигал этой жаждой. — Просто ты такой потрясающий, что всего этого слишком много для меня. Мне кажется, я сейчас расплавлюсь, и как ты тогда будешь объяснять родителям….

Он не договорил: Александр резко сел, будто подпрыгнул на месте, и Магнус сдавленно застонал от собственного идиотизма.

— Я только что убил весь романтизм ситуации, да?

— Он корчится в агонии, — пробормотал тот сквозь сжатые зубы, и Магнус, собрав волю в кулак, заставил себя сесть. Ему не хотелось двигаться. Хотелось, чтобы Александр вернулся, снова укрыл собой от остального мира и не прекращал прикасаться к нему. — Ты сделал это специально.

— Бесценный, о чём ты? Скорее, ангелы помирятся с демонами, чем я осознанно заговорю о Мариз в постели, — соврал Магнус и, вздохнув, сказал уже правду: — Я просто хочу дать тебе время подумать. Ты ведь только решил жить для себя, и я понимаю, тебе хочется всего и сразу, но это неправильно, Александр. Не нужно гнать лошадей, если ты не уверен, если действуешь под воздействием минуты. Потом у тебя не будет шанса отменить сделанное или забыть, да и я тоже забыть не смогу. С тобой я многое переживаю по-настоящему впервые, и это так сладко, каждая минута рядом. Я хотел бы показать тебе всю прелесть каждого момента, когда познаёшь друг друга постепенно, наслаждаешься каждой встречей. Поверь мне, это гораздо слаще.

Неожиданно оказалось очень важно остановить Александра, пока они не совершили непоправимое. Магнус знал, что сейчас, да, он преисполнен решимости пойти до конца, но вскоре она уступит неуверенности и сомнениям, что в глубине души Александр, несмотря на его поступки, всё ещё не определился. Кем бы он был, если бы, надавив, воспользовался этим и завлек в свои сети? Нет, Магнус даст ему шанс подумать, прислушаться к себе и затем будет завоёвывать постепенно, плавно, влюбляя и влюбляясь, раскрывая всю гамму чувств.

Александр тяжело вздохнул, и Магнус, вопреки собственным словам, погладил его по щеке.

— Я могу ошибаться, но разве ты сейчас не соблазняешь меня, Магнус?

— Прости, — он с усилием заставил себя отвести руку. — Ты слишком лакомый кусочек, Александр. Видишь, даже я не всегда могу совладать с собой.

— Да, я понимаю, — тот с трудом сглотнул. — Понимаю. Возможно, нам и вправду следует двигаться постепенно… Но, Магнус, хоть мы не можем продолжить, поцеловать тебя я ещё могу?

У Магнуса внезапно не нашлось слов для возражения, он просто кивнул, и Александр снова жадно впился в него губами, уже стараясь контролировать себя, но тщетно.

— Ты ведь оставишь их?

Застигнутый врасплох его вопросом, Магнус перестал застёгивать пуговицы на рубашке и потянулся к двум вполне чётким синякам от засосов на шее. Воротник был недостаточно высоким, чтобы скрыть их, и Магнус улыбнулся, представив реакцию нефилимов (той же Мариз), которые встретятся ему по пути из Института. Мысль, что Александр, возможно, желал, чтобы следы его поцелуев остались на виду, обожгла его.

— А ты бы хотел?

Тот поднял на него тёмные, почти чёрные глаза. С ночи они нисколько не посветлели, без слов говоря, что его желание, которому Магнус с трудом противостоял, ничуть не угасло. И это было потрясающе, просто потрясающе, слаще, чем всё, что Магнус когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. Александр почти свёл его с ума, измотал и всё равно оставил неудовлетворённым всего лишь одними поцелуями. А дальше что же будет?

— Да. — Услышав прямолинейный ответ, Магнус едва слышно застонал. — Несмотря на то, что Мариз это не понравится, и она будет выносить мне мозг.

— Да уж, что-что, а это она умеет.

Магнус не стал продолжать. Он вполне понимал, что та будет в ярости. Помимо того, что во время войны с Валентином хорошему сыну и сумеречному охотнику нельзя было отвлекаться на любовные дела, совсем нельзя было отвлекаться на них с нижнемирцем своего пола.

Но его приятно поражало то, что самого Александра этот факт, кажется, не сильно волновал, если вообще волновал. Пока Магнус неторопливо одевался, Александр полулежал на постели и наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных век с видом довольного, нализавшегося сливок кота. Подействовали ли на него безжалостные, жалящие поцелуи ночью или просто он уверился в собственных силах наконец, но что-то подсказывало Магнусу — это только начало цепочки удивительных сюрпризов.

— Ей придётся смириться.

— Не намерен отступать, да, Александр?

Поднявшись, тот вернул Магнусу его же хитрую улыбку и, подойдя почти вплотную, так что Магнус ловил губами его тёплое дыхание, ответил:

— А ты?

Решивший было, что сейчас Александр поцелует его снова, Магнус в предвкушении прикрыл глаза, но ничего не произошло. После ночи, проведённой в объятиях и ласках Александра, после неторопливых поцелуев утром, не получить новую их порцию было сродни шоку, и Магнус усмехнулся. Надо же, как быстро его подсадили, его, знавшего вроде бы толк в искушениях и соблазнах.

— Александр?

— Прежде, чем мы отсюда выйдем, — отрывисто произнёс тот, — скажи мне, что будет с нами дальше?

Магнус покачал головой:

— Ангел мой, маги не предсказывают будущее.

— Нет, ты ведь понял, что я имел в виду, Магнус. Что будет с нами? Мы целовались почти всю ночь, но ведь это может ничего и не значить. И ты… ты останавливал меня иногда так, словно вовсе не желал продолжения.

— Ах вот в чём дело, — негромко пробормотал он и стиснул зубы. — Меня поражает, какого ты невысокого о себе мнения в этом плане, Александр. Неужели ты думаешь, что я промолчал бы, будь мне неприятно?

— Нет, но…

— Ты совершенно меня загонял — я имею в виду, в хорошем смысле. И, по правде говоря, я не помню, когда ещё получал такое удовольствие не от секса. — Кончики ушей Александра слегка заалели, едва Магнус заговорил об этом. — Ты должен был перестать сомневаться в тот самый момент, когда я остался в твоей комнате, потому что на предложение от кого-то другого, даже от Клариссы, я бы не согласился. Ты нравишься мне, Александр, иначе не было бы всего этого, — он через плечо бросил взгляд на примятую постель, наверное, ещё хранившую их тепло. — Поэтому что будет дальше — это теперь в наших руках. Но полагаю, что из-за некоторых будет сложно.

— Мне не привыкать, — отозвался тот, и Магнус выдохнул с облегчением, что его слова поняли правильно. И снова из глубины души поднялась злость на всех, по чьей вине «сложно» для Александра вошло в привычку. — Просто я… ещё слишком много новых вещей, а я не хочу оступиться и сделать тебе больно. Я хочу, чтобы у нас было будущее.

Привстав на цыпочки, Магнус поцеловал его в кончик носа.

— Ох, сладкий мой, я знаю, что мы оба сделаем всё для этого.

Александр обезоруживающе улыбнулся и привлёк его в поцелуй.


End file.
